not just any persocom
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: Hideki comes home quickly to give a special treat to Chi. But after thinking and watching her all this time, he realizes the line between real and not is very thin...


Disclaimer: Chobits by my fav. Group: Clamp! ^_^v  
  
  
...not just any persocom.  
By Miyamoto Yui.  
  
  
I had thought about what she had asked me the other day. And I thought about it for a while in between work, school, and well...'stuff that just came up'.  
  
Chi just seems to rule my head and I can't think of anything else sometimes.   
  
And whenever I look at her, I think, 'Who is it you're trying to smile for? For you? Or for me?'  
Does this make sense any at all?  
  
Hideki, you think too much.  
  
"What do you think too much about?" my co-worker Yumi came into the worker's station in the back.   
"Was I talking to myself _again_ ?" I asked with much frustration. I grabbed some of my hair and ruffed it with my fingertips.  
  
Things just get better and better as the days go by, don't they?  
  
I smiled to myself as an image of Chi came to mind.   
Yeah...things aren't that bad.  
  
"Um..." Yumi interrupted my thoughts as she stood in front of me.   
I waved my hand. "Don't worry about it," I assured her.  
"You were thinking of your persocom again, huh?" She looked to the ground.  
I nodded.  
  
But I don't know why you always get so sad whenever I mention Chi...  
Could it be that someone left you for one and you-  
  
"She's...lucky." Her voice interrupted my thoughts.   
Yumi then shook her head as she smiled at me and blinked her eyes. Heading for the door, she said, "I...I meant Chi is lucky. Ja ne!"  
  
I looked at the doorway in confusion.   
'She' or 'Chi'. Aren't they the same?  
  
But...a persocom isn't real. They're just machines.  
That's what I think.  
  
But...  
I...  
  
I took off my apron and clutched my bag as I ran home. Well, as much as I could of course.  
  
With a smile on my face, I made it home and said, "Tadaima!"  
  
"Okaeri, Hideki!" Chi greeted happily as she bowed her head. Then, she turned around to look out the window with a distant look in her eyes.  
  
I smiled as I scruffed her hair. She blinked at me as she slightly smiled back.  
"What are you looking at?" I asked as I sat on the floor and began to take out the contents of my bag.  
  
"Oh, nothing." She answered while blinking at me.  
  
"Come here, Chi." I instructed with a hand gesture to make her come next to me.  
  
She kneeled next to me and looked at the books. Then, she looked at me with a confused expression. "What is it that you want to teach Chi?"  
  
"I borrowed these books for the local library for you," I excitedly told her.  
  
She then leaned over to get one book that caught her eye. "Hideki got all this for Chi?"  
  
"Well, I figured since you really liked the picture books I got you, I'd get you ones similar. Or at least a style close to that author's. They're going to explain what are dreams," I quickly tried to explain. "Remember when you asked me and I couldn't-"  
  
GLOMP.  
  
"Chi is happy, Hideki..." she whispered softly.  
  
And once again, I was pounced on. Through all the chaos of these seconds, her white hair fell to the sides of her and her big, bright eyes looked down at me as I looked back up at her.  
  
They were half-closed...  
But the smile was too real.  
  
I reached for her cheek as she closed her eyes to my touch.   
  
Chi...  
Looks human for a moment...  
  
I began to lean up to her. It felt so unreal.  
It felt almost like a fantasy...  
  
"I wonder what it would be like..." I mumbled to myself not really understanding what I was doing. "To kiss you..."  
  
As she leaned closer to me, I took a deep breath and fell on my back in a fluster. "Wh-what the hell am I doing?"  
  
And Chi lost 'the look' as she got off me with her head tilting. "Chi?"  
  
She had returned to her original state.  
  
I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Chi."  
  
"Hideki is sorry for what?" Chi blinked her eyes at me and gave me perplex face.  
  
You don't know what I'm sorry for...  
And I feel kind of sad about that.  
  
I patted her head and smiled wistfully while shaking my head. "Nothing..."  
  
That's right.  
You're just a persocom.  
  
"Go look at the books," I instructed but didn't have to as she became absorbed with them.  
I stared at her for a moment as I took a piece of her hair into my hands.  
  
Chi looked up while still holding the book in her hands. "Chi?"  
  
I let go of her hair.  
"Just keep reading, Chi," I softly encouraged as I got up to fix myself something to eat.  
  
But in the back of my mind, something tugged at me. And my heart felt kind of burdened...  
  
I then looked back at that moment as she looked back at me.  
  
She closed her eyes with a wide smile on her face as she tipped her head. "Chi?"  
  
  
I'm wrong.  
  
No...  
You're not just any persocom.  
  
My face's glum and confused expression became calmer. I smiled as I continued to watch her beautiful profile as she continue to read.  
  
You are Chi.  
  
  
_My_ Chi.  
  
  
--  
Author's note: Well, I started this off with something entirely different, but...well, I like the way this came out though. I really really love this pairing.  
And thank you so much for feedback on the last fic. It was really encouraging and I didn't think that it would get such good reviews. 


End file.
